


Крохотулька и Зверь

by foina_cale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>второй вариант названия: Мальчик-с-пальчик и Одноглазый Дракон - вариант Фонарика<br/>собственно, саммари: У них похожие проблемы – одна большая, другая маленькая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крохотулька и Зверь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny and The Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148319) by [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss). 



Если среди обитателей Хогвартса провести опрос, то большинство сойдётся во мнении: Драко Малфой, везучий ублюдок, получил всё и сразу. Сам белокурый засранец, если его спросят, сохранит безразличный вид перед равными, ухмыльнётся тем, кто ниже его по положению (таким, как Уизли), и подтвердит, что так и есть.

И всё-таки, себе он врать не мог. Деньги, красота, деньги, очарование, деньги и родословная сделали бы счастливым любого. Он уже говорил про деньги? Однако, совершенное сложение, один или там двенадцать переполненных золотом хранилищ и другие прекрасные обстоятельства не могли компенсировать незавидное хозяйство. Весьма незавидные восемь с четвертью (ему нравилось думать, что девять) сантиметров плоти приютились между бёдрами в прекрасных золотистых завитках, и издевались на ним. Вилла в Италии, шато во Франции, двенадцать с чем-то хранилищ с золотом, внешность без дефектов, отличные зубы, хорошая родословная и все связи в мире ничего не стоят, если не в силах превратить его член в изумительный и огромный, как у Забини или – чтоб его – даже у Крэбба! Нет, мироздание давным-давно решило, что никому не дано получить всё сразу, и подгадило Драко, стоило ему вынырнуть из материнской утробы и озарить мир своим присутствием.

Семнадцать лет. Дерьмовый возраст для любого юноши, но по-настоящему ужасный для парня с крошечным членом, который любил бы жизнь гораздно сильнее, если бы нашёл хоть одного желающего иметь дело с его проклятым концом. Да, семнадцать лет – дерьмовый возраст для любого, но хуже всего приходится девственнику, у которого нет ни единого шанса перепихнуться и не быть при этом осмеянным.

– Чтоб меня! – простонал Драко после очередной игры, в которой Мальчик-Который-Не-Может-Проиграть увёл у него снитч. Он наблюдал, как окружённый фанатами Поттер чешет затылок и имеет наглость выглядеть скромным. – Придурок, – Драко презрительно усмехнулся. Он слонялся по полю, поджидая, когда остальные члены команды покинут душевые. Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания вылететь из школы за то, что стёр память какому-нибудь идиоту, обнаружившему его слабое место. Нет, он прекрасно подождёт снаружи, пока ублюдки с большими членами не освободят душ и не отправятся всей толпой в гостиную факультета.

Через сорок минут после окончания игры Драко прошёл в раздевалку. Там не было слышно ни чужих голосов, ни других посторонних звуков – всё, как ему нравилось. Не теряя времени, он сразу скинул грязную одежду, которая липла к потной коже. И испустил облегчённый вздох, шагнув под душ. Жар заставил боль в мускулах утихнуть, а вода смыла вонь от тяжёлой, закончившейся очередным поражением игры.

– Хренов Поттер, – пробормотал Драко.

Вскоре он целиком ушёл в мытье, и уже не думал о Поттере или других парнях с бОльшими, чем у него, Драко, членами. Нет, он мурлыкал рождественскую песенку, услышанную неделю назад по радио – один из весёлых хитов Странных Сестричек. Дурацкая песенка просто не желала покидать его голову, и, раз уж вокруг не было ни души, он запел громче: «Что-то там! Что-то там… что-то там, любовь моя, что-то там. Мне очень нужно что-то там». Если опросить всех обитателей Хогвартса, они согласятся, что Драко Малфоя никогда не поймаешь на распевании «Что-то там» вместо нормальной песни. В сущности, сам великолепный Драко испепелит вас взглядом, если вы спросите его о таком невообразимом деянии. Более того, молодой человек будет всё отрицать, до самой своей, показательно яркой, смерти.

Однако, он ничего не смог бы отрицать, если бы его кто-нибудь застукал. Кто-нибудь более уважаемый, с репутацией человека правдивого. Кто-нибудь вроде Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Живёт-Чтобы-Сделать-Невыносимой-Жизнь-Каждого-Малфоя. Или – для тех, кто, как и Драко, находит предыдущее прозвище слишком заковыристым – Шрамоголовый, он же Святой Потти-Поттер. Который в этот самый момент стоял в широком проходе общих душевых. Он, как Драко вспомнит позднее, весьма неучтиво разинул рот и выглядел как полный болван. Поттер встряхнулся и недоверчиво, будто его ужасные глаза ему лгали, произнёс:

– Малфой.

– Поттер! – Драко обернулся так резко, что чуть не подскользнулся на кафеле, но падение его не заботило. Он беспокоился только о малюсенькой проблеме. Беспокоиться, однако, не стоило, потому что Поттер был слишком занят: он в изумлении пялился на лицо Драко, и не смотрел никуда ниже груди. Сам Драко, тем не менее, не был так ошеломлён и позволил взгляду опуститься ниже. Логика подсказывала ему: «Если мой такой маленький, то поттеровский должен быть совершенно крохотным, мироздание обязано уравновесить чем-то везение этого придурка!». Стиснув зубы, он уставился на вселенскую несправедливость во всей её красе: у Поттера были деньги, больше популярности, больше поклонников, загар, и мускулов больше… а ещё у Поттера, везучего ублюдка, был огромный член! Толстый, с казавшейся бархатной кожей, аккуратной головкой, выступающими венами, благодаря которым, без сомнения, этот член становился размером как у порно-звезды. Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать, всё смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, и смеялся, и смеялся. И, закричав во всё горло:

– Ты грёбаный УБЛЮДОК! – он бросился на Поттера. Его злость была вполне оправдана, ведь проклятый Гарри Поттер получил всё сразу!

– Малфой, я знаю, мы победили, но, честное слово, успокойся уже, – Поттер был так спокоен, что это выводило из себя.

Драко от его слов только вскипел ещё больше:

– Ну почему я не могу хоть раз выиграть? – закричал он, зарываясь пальцами в свои мокрые спутанные волосы.

Поттер, невыносимый мерзавец, озадаченно взглянул на него и насмешливо ответил:

– От дополнительных тренировок ещё никто не умирал.

Он зациклился на квиддиче, а Драко, между тем, имел в виду более важный вопрос: размер члена. Но у Поттера был член совершенной формы и великолепный пресс, так что он даже не побеспокоился взглянуть на причиндалы Драко. Что за придурок! Раз уж он такое божество, то решил, что может игнорировать малфоевские части тела, ведь его – такие чертовски фантастические! Будто Драко позволит себя игнорировать! Позже он вспомнит абсурдный ход своих мыслей и отлупит себя за глупость, но в тот момент он был слишком зол, чтобы мыслить разумно.

– Поттер! – бушевал Драко, вторгнувшись в личное пространство Поттера, пока тот умывался. – Если ты принимаешь душ с другим парнем, смотри на его причиндалы! Так принято!

Поттер фыркнул - вода попала ему в нос - и повернулся к Драко. С мокрых, слипшихся чёрных ресниц капала вода и стекала по лицу.

– Малфой, какого хрена? – ругательство утонуло в нервном смехе, и Поттер попытался его подавить, что только сильнее рассердило Драко. – Ладно. Ха. Ха. Я понял. Хочешь, чтобы, увидев твой гигантский член, я съежился и сказал что-то вроде «О, хотел бы я иметь такой же большой!», – не медля ни секунды, он закатил глаза и заголосил: – Ооо! Ах, Малфой, я преклоняюсь перед твоими божественными причиндалами! Прошу, позволь мне, недостойному смертному, лицезреть их великолепие и рыдать от зависти!

Он удивлённо уставился на Драко, когда тот резко отпихнул его к кафельной стене.

– Пошёл ты, Поттер! Если у тебя громадный член, это ещё не значит, что ты можешь надо мной смеяться!

Поттер презрительно скривился:

– Да что ты можешь знать!

– Достаточно знать, что таким членом, как у тебя, убить можно! – бушевал Драко.

Поттер надвинулся на него, и о, неужели он рассердился?

– Не примешивай сюда мой член!

– Да ведь он ненормально огромный!

– Я знаю! – Поттеру как-то удалось поменяться с Драко местами, и прижать его к твёрдой, прохладной стене. – Извини, что мой член такой оскорбительно огромный! Я не ожидал, что кто-то будет здесь и увидит проклятую штуку! – он склонился к Драко вызывающе близко, и тот почувствовал, что щетинистые щеки Поттера пахнут мылом. – Мне надоело выслушивать комментарии, поэтому не мог бы ты просто притвориться, что его тут нет?

Обычно Драко обладал здравым смыслом, но тот недавно улетел на каникулы в южное полушарие.

– Сложно игнорировать слона, если тот моется с тобой в душе.

Поттер ощерился и зарычал, и тут взглянул на член самого Драко. На лице у гриффиндорца появилась злобная ухмылка и он сладенько произнёс:

– По крайней мере, слона люди видят, а вот червяка размером с дюйм, наоборот, весьма трудно заметить.

Драко задёргался:

– Возьми свои слова назад, ты, идиотский… идиот!

– Твой острый язычок немного затупился, Малфой. – Ухмылка на лице Поттера смотрелась странно, и Драко фыркнул.

– Иди ты в жопу! – выплюнул он.

Оскорбительно зелёные глаза Поттера странно блеснули, и он - негодяй! - шикнул на Драко. Шикнул! Поттер прижался теснее и прошептал слова, которые заставили Драко вздрогнуть. От страха, разумеется, - в тот момент Драко ни за что не признался бы, что и от предвкушения тоже.

– А вот и пойду, – мурлыкнул Поттер. – О да, я трахну тебя и твою тугую задницу.

Он обрушился на губы Драко с таким поцелуем, что у того перехватило дух. Пар от горячей воды и грубый поцелуй затрудняли дыхание. У Драко подогнулись колени, когда Поттер запихнул язык в его открытый от нехватки воздуха рот. Поттер продолжал страстно целовать его, и Драко дрожал, потрясённый силой его желания. Широкие мозолистые ладони прошлись по его лицу, спустились к горлу, огладили плечи, изучающе проследили линии груди и живота. Будь Драко в здравом уме, он отпихнул бы Поттера, но здравый ум явно покинул его, и поэтому Драко застонал. Выгнулся дугой, замурлыкал и совершил ряд других предосудительных действий, в которые никто во всём Хогвартсе никогда не поверил бы.

Когда Драко широко раздвинули ноги, его рациональное мышление попыталось вернуть всё под свой контроль. Однако, едва поттеровский каменно-твердый членище соприкоснулся с его напряженным маленьким червячком, мысли Драко расплавились и поспешно стекли в яйца. Поттер возбужденно терся об него.

– Ох, черт, – снова и снова повторял он, уткнувшись Драко в шею. Позже Драко будет настаивать, что дрожал от холода - а вовсе не от слов Поттера.

Поттер отодвинулся от Драко, чтобы взглянуть на зажатые между ними темно-багровые члены. Когда он дотянулся до них и сжал, у Драко закатились глаза, и он прошипел: "Поттер". Завороженный звуками скользящей между ними и капающей на пол воды, которые смешивались с его тяжёлым дыханием, Драко не услышал тихого смешка. Поттер скользнул левой рукой по спине Драко, погладил поясницу и, спустившись ниже, ввёл палец в его дырку. Почувствовав проникновение, Драко откинул голову и, не обращая внимания на вспышку боли в затылке, взмолился. Драко Малфой вёл себя как течная сучка.

– Блядь, Поттер, не дразни меня! Вставь пальцы! Пожаааалуйста! – он выл и стонал и изнывал от желания, которое разрушило остатки его гордости.

Позже, когда солнце уже зашло, Драко, развалившись, лежал под душем. Он старался не встречаться глазами с Поттером и не думать о том, чем они занимались - снова, и снова, и снова. Безучастно глядя на влажную рукоятку метлы, лежащую в двух шагах от него, Драко думал, что вид Поттера, держащего в руке метлу, уже никогда не будет для него прежним. И на Уизли он тоже не сможет смотреть по-старому – чувак был долбанным извращенцем. Когда Поттер вытащил из-за шатающегося камня в стене флаконы с разными смазками – и для вагинального секса, и для анального, Драко посмотрел на него хоть и стеклянным, но вопросительным взглядом, а Поттер только пожал плечами и сказал: "Спасибо Рону", - что почти угробило эрекцию Драко. Но проклятый член требовал Поттера. Требовал его рот, дырку, руку и все остальные части тела. Так же, как его рот, дырка, рука, и всё тело вообще, нуждались в поттеровском члене.

Наверное, Драко в глубине души всегда знал, что подобное может когда-нибудь случиться, но теперь, когда это все же случилось, он просто сидел, ошарашенный, и отказывался признавать произошедшее. А Поттеру, идиоту несчастному, обязательно надо было вмешаться::

– Это было приятно, – с непристойным смешком заметил он. – Я был уверен, что ты способен только на то, чтобы вести себя как полный урод и переводить воздух.

– Заткнись, Поттер! – взвыл он и повернулся, проигнорировав приступ боли внизу в пользу кулака, который установил контакт с челюстью Поттера. – Очевидно, меня заколдовали!

Поттер сплюнул, окрашивая кровью кружащуюся в водостоке воду, и потер челюсть:

– Да, ты и правда выглядел околдованным, когда умолял меня использовать пальцы.

– Пошёл ты, – огрызнулся Драко, поднявшись с пола.

– Через неделю в это же время, Малфой! – крикнул Поттер, когда тот, обиженно надувшись, выходил из душевой.

– Размечтался! – откликнулся Драко. Через неделю, когда Драко явился в душевую, чертов идиот лишь понимающе ухмыльнулся.


End file.
